It is known from DE 43 35 199 C1 to provide a sprung vehicle seat with a scissors-type frame which has scissor elements that can be pivoted about a common scissor axle. To adjust the scissors-type frame, a gas spring is provided, by means of which a first valve device for adjusting the height of the driver's seat and a second valve device for adjusting the height of the driver's seat as a function of weight can be connected via a coupling. The coupling comprises a segment element which can pivot about the scissor axle and has an arc-shaped toothed section, and a pivot arm with a toothing which can be brought into meshing engagement with the toothed section. The pivot arm is connected to one of the scissor elements and can be actuated by means of a drive device which is connected to the first valve device. Furthermore, a link element which serves to actuate the second valve device and which can be moved to a limited extent relative to the segment element is arranged in a pivotable manner on the scissor axle.